scratchfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
MCFan11
MCFan11 is a former member of S.A Squad and a great ally of Lunios City and Streah City. Appearence MCFan11 looks like an regular female child seedrian of green color with red buds around her head and rings around the feet of them. She wears a jacket who covers part of her middle-sleeved shirt,a white skirt with a green line on the middle,white pants and green boots with baby green and white details. When she smashes the cherry red jewel located in the center of her chest,she gains a lighter color in every inch of her body,and her rosebuds grow to beautiful pink roses. When MCFan11 is took over by her inner darkness being (normally when she is vulnerable to sad feelings),her body gains a deep dark gray coloration,the jacket becomes a coat,there are spikes on the boots and on a pair of armor shoulders,every other point of her clothing becomes darker,her skin goes rotten like a zombie,her eyes are red and her teeth are sharp. Powers/Weapons Normal Form MCFan11 has empathy with plants,which means she can communicate propely with many kinds of plant life. She also can command grass (normally vines) to wreck off her opponents. She always carry with herself a sword of green and pink coloration called "Green Rose",but she sometimes carried an Hammer (she used it very few times),and a Flag of the Country of her creator (she just used it once on a enemy of hers). Super Form When MCFan11 smashes her jewel,she becomes Super. She gains floating abilities and her powers gain a pinch of strenght and she even can throw green spheres of energy and beams. When she restores her jewel out of free-will,she becomes back to normal. Darkness Form Darkness MCFan11 has very control over the Darkness,being able to use it for many pruposes,but mostly for attacks and sometimes to create monsters to aid her and clones from the heroes she is fighting. Her main weapon is a Sword of Darkness,but she can create other ones to replace a destroyed one. Personality Normal Form MCFan11 is very unpredictable:Sometimes she is trying to hunt adventures,sometimes she wants calm peace,sometimes she wishes fun. However,she's normally quite friendly,sweet and good in peaceful times. One of her strongest characteristics is her deep care,thinking and kindness to her friends,mainly her four best ones (Natnat,Bashu,Red and Skepou). When her friends are near,she always try to think on a option that can please them,and when she sees conflict between them,she tries at any costs to make them stop. Thanks to her friend's conflicts,she can get out crazy and rageful or extremely sad. One of the reasons she thinks and cares so much about her friends is because she doens't have any known family left,and she deeply wishes to love and be loved by her friends. In a alternate timeline,she got even to lose her emotions because her four best friends got cutted out of her life. Super Form When MCFan11 is Super,she's more calm,confident and calculative than normal. However,since she is used very few times,not too many pieces of her personality are known. Darkness Form Darkness MCFan11 has a whole different personality than MCFan11,since she ins't actually MCFan,but a being that lives inside her and wrestles to try and get control. She is cruel,heartless,thinks the worlds revolves around herself,loves to laugh at the misfortune of others (MAINLY MCFan11's friends),loves to kill people for fun,and loves to think she is a Queen of Darkness. However,many characters who know her despise her as someone useless and tend to call her a "Edgelord",which is something she strongly dislikes. But she has actually two people she honestly care too:One she threats like an adoptive son,and on other,she has a endless crush and will do to anything for him,even trough the one she loves hates and despises her from any way possible. Origin Many of her origins are mostly connected with the Lunios Saga (which includes the Dark Arc,where MCFan11 appeared as a child,and etc...) and with some of her creator's Projects,but overall,she was just once normal until she created Darkness MCFan11 out of her sadness and her sister,GCFan11,dissapeared and died on a "dangerous world". MCFan11 life began to fall down until she meeted Red,the bestest of all her friends. After this,MCFan11 life began to grow well,excluding some downfalls she had,and she solved to return the love her friends gave to her no matter what. Other Info *MCFan11 and Darkness MCFan11 hate each other,because of their very different personalities and likings & dislikings. *MCFan11 never had fix enemies because of her unpredictable nature,but in overall,she had three main enemies on the roleplay world: #The Director. (He was causing trouble to MCFan11 and her friends. Today,they aren't really full enemies,but they are still annoying to each other.) #Tucan. (Also,was causing trouble to MCFan11 and friends,but they forgave each other,unlike T.D.) #Bulletgeist. (When she finished her romantic relationship with Bashu,Bulletgeist came to her and began to manipulate her for evil. When she came back to her senses,she began to hate him with all her fury,and was very glad when he was eliminated for sure.) *MCFan11's nature over her can grow out thanks to a curious magic on her body.